1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated currency processing and, more specifically, to a bank note processing system having a combined florescence and phosphorescence detection system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Automated currency processors or bank note processing machines are common in the fields of bulk currency processing and are typically used by central banks, large commercial banks, print works, cash in transit, or other entities that require processing of large amounts of currency.
In operation, bank notes that require processing are fed into the automated currency processing machine by a feeder. The term “bank note” (or “note”) as used herein may generally include bills of different currencies, checks, or other instruments that are typically processed by a banking entity. The bank notes then travel down a conveyor past a number of detector modules which detect various characteristics of the bank note. For instance, the detector modules may determine denomination, authenticity, bank note condition, or other desired characteristics of a bank note. Based on the characteristics detected, the bank note may then be routed to a number of different pockets for collation or destruction. These pockets may enable the automated currency processing machine to sort notes by fitness level, denomination, origin, authentication, or other desired characteristics.
Typically, a bank note processing machine may include a first detector module that may be used to detect florescence and a second detector module that may be used to detect phosphorescence. A particular bank note with a particular type of ink would have a known level of florescence and phosphorescence. Accordingly, taken together, the florescence and phosphorescence detected by the first detector module and the second detector module may be used to determine whether the bank note being processed is a counterfeit bank note or possibly a worn bank note. It is desirable to develop a bank note processing machine that can use a single detector module to detect both florescence and phosphorescence.
The invention may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the invention being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.